


There's Always Time For

by moongorgeous



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-game, just another PWP. --- The Luteces finally have some down time between all their work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Time For

A small hum escaped Rosalind's lips as she shifted in her place on the armchair, the ice in her drink making a faint ting sound as she raised the glass to her lips. Absently, she glanced over at her brother who had claimed the canapé for himself, spread out on his back with an arm hung over his eyes. He hummed some song quietly to himself as his own glass of brandy rested on his chest, thumb tracing around the rim as a few drops of condensation stained a circle on his white shirt.

They had been slowly winding down after an intense all-nighter of researching and Robert had suggested a drink in the sitting room. So there they were, Rosaland barefoot with her legs folded to her side under her long skirt, a few buttons undone from her peach colored blouse. Her twin the same: shirt untucked, pants wrinkled as he hung one leg off the sofa, his red hair a mess upon the pillow under his head.

Rosalind mused at the small ache in her neck, touching the cold glass to her skin. How many glasses had they gone through now? Probably one too many, especially since the rest of the day awaited them. This would be the last one, then perhaps an hour nap before getting back to the work they needed to finish today.

"Rosalind.." Robert's gruff voice garnered her attention as he pushed himself up on his elbow to finish the last of the liquid in his glass. "Could you fill me up?" He gave his twin a sheepish smile, cheeks only slightly flushed from the alcohol as he showed her his empty glass.

She sighed, pushing herself off the far too comfortable chair to take the few steps towards Robert, holding her glass down to him. "Just finish the rest of mine. I've had too much as it is."

Robert sat up more, setting his glass aside as he slid his hand around Rosalind's wrist slowly, helping her guide the cup to his lips to take a sip.

"You are the worst I swear. And drunk."

"I think we're just a little tipsy is all, dear sister." Robert smiled and pulled the drink from Rosalind's hand to kiss her fingertips instead. "Your fingers are cold."

"Yet I feel hot everywhere else." She replied calmly, eyes watching Robert's every move as he kissed along her palm. Then the back of her hand.

"It's from the alcohol." Robert concluded, reaching up to touch her hip and Rosalind just smiled. "Or is there a probability it is something else?"

"Charming, aren't you?" She said, slipping herself down onto his lap and touching his cheek lightly. "Do you wish to find out for certain?"

Robert hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his hand gently over the small of her back. "You know that I'm always ready to find ways to confirm a new hypothesis."

Rosalind pressed their foreheads together, his skin burning against her own as she flicked open a few buttons of his shirt. "All work and no play is it?"

"You're the one whom never seems to find time for fun." Robert brushed his lips against the corner of her lips as she returned the action. Kisses soft and warm. Welcoming as always.

"I just wish to use my time wisely, is all." Her hands finished their work at unbuttoning his shirt, pressing her palms against his undershirt. "I don't like to laze around like you, dear brother." She teased, pulling back from his kiss.

He let out a small sigh, fingers ghosting over the buttons at the side of her skirt. "I just know how to enjoy myself."

Rosalind raised an eyebrow, reaching down to grab his hand and guide it press against her stomach. Feeling his fingers start work on the buttons there instead. "I think I know how to do that just well..."

"Because of me." Robert smiled, taking his free hand to slip around the back of Rosalind's neck and pull her into a deeper kiss. Their mouth's moving together slowly, the light taste of alcohol against the other's lips faintly reminding them of what they had been doing only moments before.

Rosalind tilted her twin's head back a little, finding a better angle at which to kiss. Fingers threading through Robert's messy hair as his tongue found its way into her mouth now, tracing against her teeth. His hands pushing open her blouse and palming over her breasts. "Mm, can't you invent something so women can stop wearing so many blasted layers of clothing?" 

She laughed softly against his mouth, sitting back slightly to push off her blouse completely. "Maybe in another time and place."

"Indeed." He almost let himself get distracted to the possibilities of such things but now wasn't the time for that either. "Let's move upstairs." He said, hands on her hips once more.

"Getting uncomfortable here?"

"Just slightly." They'd done it on their couch before, and it wasn't the most giving place to have sex. Guiding her to stand, he stood to join her before leading them both up the staircase the the bedroom they shared. "I'd much rather enjoy you in bed."

"You say that..." She stepped into the room after him, sliding off her skirt before pulling off her corset cover to join the pile on the floor. "Help me?" She turned her back to him.

"Another thing I shall never fully understand." He pondered for a moment, pulling at the strings of the corset slowly. His lips soon unable to resist pressing against the pale skin at the back of Rosalind's neck as his fingers worked. Hearing her take in a small quick breath as he finally pulled off the constricting item, he ran his hands down her curves slowly. Unable to waste any more time, he finally nudged her to turn back around.

"You're always so damn..." Rosalind's words falling on deaf ears as her brother's arms linked around her to pull their bodies close and kiss her again. Her back finding itself against one of the walls of the bedroom as their kissing quickly escalated, teeth clashing with muffled moans. Rosalind's hands feeling over Robert's broad back then threading through his short hair to tug his mouth away from her own. Nipping at his slightly swollen lips before pushing his head to kiss against her neck instead. Letting out a pleased moan as she pressed her head back against the wall, a few strands of hair falling down to her shoulders. 

Somehow Robert finally stopped long enough to work on removing the rest of their undergarments and find the bed. Finding his place over Rosalind's body to kiss her once more; kneading her breasts slowly as she arched under him. Pinching a hardening nipple between his fingers, flicking it with a nail to get delicious gasp from the woman beneath him.

"Robert..." Her voice came out breathless, so unlike her usual harsh tone. Robert would be lying if he didn't enjoy getting to be the one to make her like this, it turned him on even more. Perhaps his narcissism was in full swing at moments like these.

He bit softly at the base of Rosalind's neck, dragging fingers slowly down her stomach. Her skin warm and soft under his touch as he watched her legs automatically slide a part more for him. "Rosalind." He spoke lowly against her ear, hand slipping between her legs. "You're so _wet_. "

"Of course I am." She groaned, digging the nails of her left hand into his shoulder for extra measure. 

"So it was all my fault for making you so hot?" He rubbed against her slowly, painfully slowly. He enjoyed teasing her probably a little too much.

"Yes damn it." She looked up at him, a small look of desperation on her face but also of irritation. She knew what he was playing at.

"Heh, you're so sexy when you look at me like that." He let out a small chuckle, leaning down to kiss her mouth as he pushed two fingers deep inside her. 

Rosalind pulled him a little closer, returning his kiss hotly as she arched back against Robert's hand. Hips rocking slowly in time with his fingers as they pushed in and out of her, slipping in a little deeper each time. Driving her closer to the edge. 

She continued to pant and moan quietly, Robert watching her every move beneath him as he let out a small breath himself. The way her head turned against the pillow as she moaned, how the freckles on her cheeks blended with the flush of her cheeks. How did he ever live life as long as he did without her? He licked his lips which suddenly felt very dry, pulling his hand away without a word.

"R-Robert!" Rosalind's eyes shot open quickly, looking up at him confused. "Why did you-"

"Not yet." He said, grabbing her legs to push them forward as he settled down between. Pressing himself up against her and rubbing slowly as he placed a kiss against the inside of her knee.

"Damn it. I swear to god..." She chewed on her bottom lip, enjoying feeling him hot and hard against her before reaching down to grab him between her fingers. "Fuck me already. I'm tired of your teasing."

"So its only unfair when I do it, hm?" He gave her a cocky smile, letting Rosalind guide him inside of herself. Both moaning lowly as Robert slipped in to the hilt. "Better...?" He breathed against her ear, his forehead resting against the pillow beside his sister's head.

"No." She hooked her legs up around his hips, rolling against him to get him to start actually moving. "You're only just starting, are you not?"

He kissed her neck once more before beginning to thrusting slowly. "So difficult to please..." He let out the smallest of laughs, as he brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her once more. Not taking long until they both fell into an easy even pace together, rocking back and forth as Rosalind could feel the sweat start to stick against her back. The sheets starting to bunch under her as Robert moved a little faster now.

"Robert-" She pushed back against him, as she felt his hand press up against the small of her back. Trying to find the perfect angle to hit inside her when, Rosalind quickly bite back what probably would have been close to a scream.

"Got it, right?" He asked between his own heavy breathing, kissing her cheek once. Pushing his hips again deeply.

"Yes!" There was no use playing coy about it, not now. She dragged heavy nails down the middle of his back, feeling her twin's muscles flex against his movements. "Yes, yes, yes."

Robert made some noise in reply, satisfied. Giving her a messy kiss before burying his face into the crook of Rosalind's neck. He continued to hold her close, feeling her arch into him as that warm twisting grew in the pit of his stomach with every thrust. He heard her gasp quietly then, whispering his name and he knew she was close.

He didn't let up on his movements until he at last felt Rosalind's nails dig into his back and her tighten quickly around him. Her body shuddering slightly under him as she came, his name a breathless whisper on her lips as he moved to kiss them. Thrusting into her only a few more times until he finally felt himself come after her, slowly riding out their orgasms with a couple shallow thrusts. Holding her for as long as he body would allow before pulling himself off his twin and collapsing head first into his pillow.

They lay there quietly, only their shallow breathing filling the room before Rosalind at last moved. Pushing her hair out of her face and twisting it over a pale shoulder as she looked over at Robert, still unmoving. "Hm, I don't know how either of us had the energy for all that..." She reached down, trying to untwist the sheets from under their bodies and lay it over top of them.

"Must have been the brandy..." Robert muttered, reaching his arm out to lay his hand against Rosalind's stomach. Unable to make any movement to pull her closer, but needing to touch her.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes a little, knowing neither of them had actually been drunk. Really, they'd just been sleep deprived and horny. They hadn't had much time for sex as of late, now that she thought about it. Sighing, she shifted to make herself comfortable, placing her hand over top of Robert's as she listened to his breathing even out before finally allowing herself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
